You Can Find Love, Even in Highschool
by white dawn22
Summary: When Renji Abarai meets Byakuya Kuchiki he falls head over heels in love. But Byakuya doesn't seem the least bit interested. Will Renji find love, or will he be rejected? Read and find out! There will also be some IchiRuki in their for all you fans. Warning! This is a gender bend fanfic so if you don't like those them I suggest that you stay away from this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction story.I love constructive criticism so all reviews are welcome. Warning this story is an AU and it is a gender bender.**

**Main Pairing: Renji and FEM Byakuya**

**Side Pairing: Ichigo and Rukia**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own credit goes to Tite Kubo**

**On with the story!**

_Chapter 1: The New Girls_

Renji Abarai was sitting in his hoomroom class, watching the clouds through the window. He had decided to come to school early to get some homework done. '_It's so boring' _he thought. Just as Renji was about to leave he heard a familar voice calling his name.

" Yo Renji!" Renji turned around and saw his friend Ikkaku running up to him.

" What are you doing here man?" Ikkaku asked, his usual smirk on his face.

" I had to finish up some homework, what about you?" Renji replied.

"I have a meeting with coach, to talk about my trash talking." Ikkaku's smirk was replaced with a scowl, clearly not liking the idea.

" Well good luck" Renji said. He had conversations with coach before and none of them were pleasant. Renji is the quartback and captain of the Karakura highschool football team. So he knew what Ikkaku was talking about. Ikkaku had always had a problem with trash talking. He would always get in the opposing players face and sling insults at them. Most of the time it would result in their team always getting penalties. They still won games, but it was still a serious problem.

" Hey where's Yumichika?" Renji asked. Whenever he saw Ikkaku, Yumichika was there. It was like they were joined at the hip.

" Oh, he has to stay home, he's sick." Ikkaku answered. Renji nodded" Well I was just wondering since you two are alwarys together"

"Yeah well I gotta go, you know how coach gets when you make him wait." Ikkaku waved before running off.

"Yeah bye" Renji shouted to his retreating form. Renji just continued to stare until he felt a hand tap his shoulder. When he turned around Renji was surprised at what he saw. Ther standing in front of hom was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had long black hair that reached down to her waist and her skin looked like fine porcelain. She was wearing their school uniform and boy did it fit her perfectly. The uniform accentuated her figure beautifully._" She's gorgeous" _Renji thought dreamily. He didn' even notice that he was staring until she cleared her throat.

" Excuse me, can you tell my sister and I where the Main Office is, we are new to this school". Even her voice sounded beautiful. It was soft and angelic.

"Excuse me." She said again when Renji didn't answer and continued to stare at her.

" Onee-sama maybe we should ask somebody else." The slight sqeaky voice was enough to snap Renji out of his stuptor. He tilted his head slightly to the side and saw a petite girl with short black hair and big voilet didn't even notice her.

'_She's cute maybe I canset her up with Ichigo, she looks like her type.' _Renji's thoughts were interupted when the beautiful girl cleared her throat.

" Are you going to answer my question or do I have to repeat myself?" She asked, getting impatient with Renji's staring.

"Oh sorry" Renji blushed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "The Main Office is right down the hall" He pointed in the direction and the girl nodded.

" Thank you, lets go Rukia" She began walking down the hall and gestured for her sister to follow her. Renji just continued to stare at her retreating figure. He would have stayed there if the school bell hadn't ring, signaling the beginning of homeroom.

"Well I better get back inside" Renji mumbled. He was silently praying that the pretty girl would be in his class.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Okay this is the end of chapter one! Like I said I like constrictive criticism so if you feel that there were any mistakes just post a review.**

**Bye**


	2. Her name is Byakuya

**Okay chapter two is up sorry for the wait**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. That honor goes to Tite Kubo**

_Chapter 2: Her name is Byakuya_

Homeroom was like it usually was, loud. Everyone was in their groups talking about what they usually talked about. Renji was sitting at the back of the room with his group of friends, talking about next weeks football game.

"So have you guys heard about the new girls?" Ikkaku asked changing the subject.

" Yeah, I heard that they came all the way from Tokoyo" Shuhei said.

" I don't know why everyone is making such a fuss, its not like we haven't had new people before" Izuru commented dryly. Renji smirked at him" You aren't jealous are you Izuru?" Izuru shot him a glare" Of course not, don't even suggest such a thing" Renji was about give a smart ass reply but their teacher Jushiro Ukitake walked in.

" Alright class settle down, as most of you might know we have a new student joining us" He gestured to the door and the pretty girl that Renji saw earlier walked in.

" This young lady is Byakuya Kuchiki" Byakuya bowed her head slightly before saying " It is a pleasure to meet you all." Byakuya's voice was calm and emotionless and her dark eyes were narrowed slightly. Ukitake cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence " Okay Byakuya why don't you sit next to Renji, he's the boy with the red hair sitting in the back." Byakuya nodded and made her way over to him. As soon as she sat down Ukitake started the lesson. Renji had completely blocked him out, all he could think about was the girl sitting next to him. Renji shot a quick glance her way, but she was completely focused on the lesson. When Byakuya stopped writing and turned her dark gray eyes onto him, Renji quickly adverted his gaze. He didn't want her to notice that he was staring at her again. Apparently he wasn't fast enough.

" You seem to like to stare at people. Renji is your name right? Am I so intersting to you that you can't stop staring at me?" Byakuya's voice was void of any emotion but there was a slight curious look in her eyes. Renji blused " I'm sorry if my staring is making you uncomfortable but..." Renji trailed off unsure of how to finish his sentence. '_What do I say! I can't tell her that I think that she is beautiful we just met' _"I..." Renji tried again but Byakuya cut him off.

" I understand, the new students are always the center of everyone's eye. That's probably because everyone would like to get to know them."

" I guess" Renji replied. Even though she was wrong he didn't need to tell her that._' I don't need her thinking that I'm a creep'_ Renji thought. Then he remembered something.

" Wait your last name, it's Kuchiki right?" Byakuya seemed surprised by his question but she nodded anyway. Renji took that as his cue to continue.

" Isn't Kuchiki the name of this giant corporation?" Renji's eyes never left hers as he waited for her to respond. Byakuya nodded again. "Yes my grandfather started the company and I'm supposed to take control of it once he retires." Renji nodded but there's something else that didn't make sense. " If your grandfather owns this large company then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with him back in Tokoyo?" Byakuya sighed " Grandfather thought that it might be a good idea to have Rukia and I to go to public school and get away from the pompous bastards that had to homeschool us." Renji noticed that Byakuya's eeyes darkened and her tone became slightly annoyed. He wantd to ask her what was wrong but he decided against it. Instead he looked at the blackboard and was paying attention to the lesson for the first time since class started. It wasn't until class was almost over that Byakuya started to talk to him again.

" You have gym after this this class correct?" She asked

" Yeah why"

" Well if you don't mind could you show me where the gymnasium is?" If Byakuya was nervous in anyway she certainly didn't show it.

" Sure I don't mind I'm just happy to help" Renji smiled at her and he was pleasantly surprpised when she gave him a tiny smile back.

" Thank you" she whispered. " No problem" he shrugged. The silence between them continued until the bell rang.

" Well go ahead and lead the way" Renji didn't need to be told twice and he began walking in the direction of the gym. When he wasn't looking Byakuya let a tiny smile form on her lips. '_You certainly are an intersting person Renji'._


	3. You're Soo Smooth Renji

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach**

_Chapter 3:You're Soo Smooth Renji_

Renji led Byakuya to the two separate gym locker rooms.

" So that's the girls locker room and across the hall is the boys locker room." Byakuya nodded " Thank you for showing me where it is." Renji smiled "Like I said no problem." Byakuya gave him a sideways glance before walking into the locker room. Renji stayed there for a moment before turning around and walking to the boys locker room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright you little bastards you got three minutes." Their gym teacher Kenpachi Zaraki shouted.

"Yo Renji how's it going'' Renji turned and smirked at his long time friend/rival, Ichigo Kurosaki.

''Everything is fine but you don't look so good, but that shouldn't be a surprise you always look like that.'' Renji said. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Renji.

'' Ha ha that's hilarious'' Ichigo spoke with mock humor '' You should be a comedian.'' Renji frowned''Yeah now what do you want, I don't have time to deal with your crap.'' Ichigo grinned at him '' Yeah well I just wanted to tell you that the new girls are in our gym class.''

'' I know already on e of them is in my first period, but how do you know.'' Renji was just about to tie his shoes when the whistle blew. ''Well it looks like we'll have to finish our talk later'' Ichigo waved at Renji before following the rest of the guys out.

'' Hey wait!'' Renji shouted. He quickly tied his shoes and rushed out of the locker room.

'' Abarai you're late, what were you doing in there?'' Kenpachi yelled. Renji rubbed the back of his neck nervously. '' I was changing and got distracted'' He sent Ichigo a slight glare.

''Yeah whatever just shut up and sit down'' Kenpachi replied and went back to looking at his clipboard. ''Oh it looks like we have two new students'' He looked up from his clipboard and smirked '' Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki ?'' The two girls stood up and made their way to the front of thr class. Renji just stared. Not at Rukia, but at Byakuya. Those gym shorts really showed off how long her legs were. Not only that but her shirt fit her perfectly. Her gym uniform fit her just as good as her school uniform. Ichigo jabbed him with his elbow.

'' Keep staring like that and someone is going to think that something is wrong with you.'' He whisperedand gave Renji a sly grin. Renji glared at him '' Shut up'' was all he said. Ichigo's grin grew '' What did I hit a nerve hmm?'' Renji's glare intensified '' What part of shut up do you not understand'' He whispered bitterly.

'' Hey, will the two of you shut up!'' Kenpachi yelled, a frown set on his face. '' Yes sir'' Ichigo and Renji said simultaneously. Kenpachi grinned ''Good, you two wouldn't want to run six extra laps at the end of class right?'' They both shook their heads. Kenpachi then turned his attention back to the two girls standing next to him. '' We have two new students but just because you're new doesn't mean I'm cutting you any slack. You two will be running the five laps like everyone else.'' The class groaned in protest, but Kenpachi wouldn't have any of it.

''All of you shut up, unless you want to run ten laps?!'' Everyone immediately shut up. Kenpachi smirked '' Good, now everyone line up and wait for me to blow the whistle.'' Renji stood up and began walking to the door, when he saw Byakuya standing by herself at the end of the girls line. He was about to make his way over to her, but Kenpachi decided at that moment to blow the whistle, signaling the start of class.

''Fuck.'' Renji whipered under his breath.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji walked out of the locker room with his head hung low. He had completely embarrassed himself during gym. All throughout the class he had tried to talk to Byakuya. When he was finally able to get close to her he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. The entire class laughed at him and Byakuya just ran past him as if nothing happened. It didn't help that Ichigo had come up behind him and laughed in his face.

''You're soo smooth, Renji.'' he said sarcastically. Then he continued to run laughing all the way. Long story short, Renji had not only embarrassed hiimself in front of everyone but he embarrassed himself in front of Byakuya. He just wanted to get out of there and go to lunch. And that was where he was heading now. Before he went to the roof with his friends, he caught a glimpse of Byakuya sitting under the sakura tree in the courtyard reading a book. It must have been windy because the sakura petals were falling all over the place. One must have fell in Byakuya's hand because she lifted it up and sniffed it. From where he was standing, Renji couldn't tell if she was smiling or not, but it didn't matter. She looked beautiful even if she was just sitting there.

'' Yo Renji, you coming?'' Ikkaku asked. Renji nodded and started to follow, but not without looking at Byakuya one last time. Her sister was sitting with her now, talking to her and smiling. Renji smiled a little before walking up the stairs that led to the roof. Throughout the entire lunch period he kept thinking about Byakuya and how beautiful she looked sitting under that tree. Every time he thought about it his heart started to beat a little faster and he would blush a tiny bit. One of his friends noticed this and asked if he was alright. He could only nod in response.

'_What's wrong with me? How come every time I think about her, this happens? What is going on?' _Renji thought, completely and utterly confused. He really just wanted to go home.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**AN: Sorry for the wait it's just that I was stuck on how to do this chapter. Well anyway see you all next time. **

**Constructive critism is always welcome**


End file.
